Father and Son
by alwaysafangirl07
Summary: What if Magnus is Will's real mother and his father is Nikola. My first fan fic hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

It's been three months now since Will got kidnapped by one of Magnus's old foes and become his leverage to ruin Magnus, that didn't succeed because Magnus caught up to them and killed her old enemy, but aside from another Magnus saving his life, Will found out who he really is Magnus's life. Who'd have known he is Magnus's son? She gave her to the Zimmerman's and fakes his death so that this unknown organization more powerful than the Cabal can't get their hands on him and that's not all, his father happened to be the most obnoxious man in the entire planet, Nikola Tesla. To tell you the truth Will would be so much happier if his father turned out to be Jack the Ripper. Apparently, when Magnus meet up with Tesla to make this new underground sanctuary, they had an affair and Voila! Ethan Magnus is born or nowadays he's known as Will Zimmerman. Tesla never knew about his existence until Magnus's old foe decided to make Magnus fess up in front of him and Tesla.

He wished it wasn't true, that he wasn't adopted, but he asked his father and his father said it's all true even though his father never knew who his real parents were.

So here they are in an Airport in Serbia, it wasn't the same knowing that Magnus is his real mother but he's done being mad and he can't blame her for doing those things it's not like she has a lot of options back then anyway. He still call her Magnus, and there is no way he is going to call her mom, probably not yet at least.

"Why are we here again?" Will asked.

"I had a tip that some strange abnormal here is in a killing spree." Magnus said walking towards the far off exit.

"Maybe it's Tesla. I mean this is his hometown right?" Will said next to Magnus.

"No it isn't." Magnus said not looking at him and continued walking.

"Wait, if this is a field trip disguised as a mission to know half of my heritage, I'm out of here. I'm still not comfortable with the fact that you knocked up Tesla decades ago and created me. God, that sounds disgusting." Will said with disgust on his face.

"We are not here for the sights, Will. We're here because of an abnormal out to kill everyone and besides it can't be Nikola, he's the one who informed me about this abnormal." Magnus said looking offended at her son.

"What? It's Tesla? I don't really wanna see him Magnus." Will said looking pissed.

"Oh please, get over it. You already accepted the fact that I am your biological mother. How can you not accept that Nikola is your father?" Magnus said.

"Because he is an obnoxious ass that only thinks about himself?" Will said Magnus just look at him intently and didn't reply and continued walking to the airport exit. Will speed up to catch up with her mother "I mean you're different you're highly respectable and I know you to be a very proper person. It took me sometime to accept the fact that you're my mother and until know I'm still struggling with that fact but the point is-" He said stopping at his tracks which make Magnus stop on her tracks to. "I- it's hard to accept the fact that Tesla is my f-father." He almost gagged on his last word.

"Because of who he is?" Magnus said holding her son's face.

"Yeah, I mean c'mon. This is Tesla we're talking about. He never does things that will not benefit him somehow." Will said frustrated.

"Will, Nikola can be a decent man and his one of my oldest friends. Yes, he does things for his benefit but you can be assured that he will be there when you need him." Magnus said giving his son a tap on the shoulder and moving out the exit.

" Yeah, he can be a real charmer." He said sarcastically following his mother out the exit doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So we're here in his statue." Will said. Tesla told Magnus to wait for him in his statue an hour after their arrival. Will doesn't really want to see Tesla but it can't be help as if Will has any choice with Magnus around.

"How was the trip? I hope the two of you find Croatia to be amusing." They heard a voice from behind.

"Nikola, what is this abnormal you're talking about?" Magnus said with the usual firmness on her voice.

"On with the pressing matters too soon? Have you not missed me?" Tesla said with his usual flirting antics.

"Oh please, don't make me hurl." Will said now that he found out that Magnus is his mother and Tesla is his father he found it more disgusting that Tesla is flirting with Magnus not that he doesn't feel that every time Tesla is flirting with her mother. He just doesn't have the authority before to react to Tesla's flirting. I mean the two of them together? It really gives him the creeps.

"Oh shush, Jr." Tesla said, annoyed.

"Don't call me that." Will said annoyed.

"So Nikola, what is this abnormal you're talking about?" Magnus asked.

"A phantom that lurks to the night, an abomination to God and to mankind" Tesla said.

"Are you talking about Frankenstein?" Magnus asked.

"Whoa! What the heck, Frankenstein?" Will said, surprise. "Frankenstein is real?"

"Oh, he is very much real and apparently alive." Magnus said quite disturbed.

"Isn't that just in Mary Shelley's imagination? I mean the guy is with stitches and he rose from the dead." Will said still cannot believe of what he heard.

"We encountered him ones in Italy, he killed two men and five young ladies after they saw his face. Your mother nearly died because of him. We read in Mary Shelley's unknown journal that he ones encountered this beast when he was just a young lady who fall madly in love with her and decided to kidnap her and she used this feelings as means to manipulate him in setting her free." Tesla said.

"Okay, that is definitely not the version that I heard of." Will said still shocked.

"What is Frankenstein up to this time?" Magnus said.

"I don't know but whatever it is his up to. I'm pretty sure it is something that has to do with non-correctable face. He already killed of three plastic surgeons." Tesla said.

"Well when this plastic surgeons probably failed in arranging his face his social anxiety disorder and dissociative disorder kicked in, caused by his being sewed up and feared upon, out of frustration of not being accepted by the society and also feared upon of people seeing him." Will said assessing the man he thought to be pure fiction.

"Well done, William." Tesla said sarcastically clapping his hands.

He just looked at him with annoyance.

"I assume you know where we should look first?" Magnus asked Tesla.

"Yes, I do but we have to wait until midnight." Tesla said. "So where are you staying? Would you care to join me at my home?" Looking at Magnus with that flirty smug on his face

"We have hotel reservations, Nikola." Magnus said. "That will be waiting for us."

"Yeah, plus I'm exhausted from the flight." Will said really tired.

"Okay then, I was just hoping you would want to come live with me for a while. I'll be waiting for you here at around 12:00." Tesla said.

"Until then, Nikola." Magnus said with that cheeky smile of hers.

"Do you think I should grow back my mustache?" Tesla said before Helen leave.

"I don't know I think you're better off without that annoying mustache of yours." Helen said.

Will just watched the two of them, How can he be related to this two? He just shook his head.

"But I liked that mustache." Nikola said still looking at his statue.

"You look older with a mustache on." Will said before the leave the vampire alone with his statue.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nikola, Helen and Will are in the backdoor of Dr. Dragoslav Skroba's clinic one of the finest plastic surgeon in their country. Serbia may not be like South Korea where there are rampant plastic surgeries but the country has a great bunch of them and one of them is in the hands of Frankenstein. They saw Frankenstein come in the clinic and they went inside to stop the abnormal on it's abduction plan before he kills another man.

"It's been so long my old friend." Nikola Tesla said to Frankenstein who's about to kidnap the doctor who is unconscious on his office chair. Will saw a handkerchief in his hands, ammonia, will thought, how very classic.

"Nikola, it's been a long time. I see you haven't change a bit." Frankenstein said in a hoarse voice, his face is covered with bandages. "Helen, my lovely maid, you grow lovelier by the minute." referring to Helen Magnus.

"Don't Patronize me, Frankenstein. What do you think you're doing with this people?" Helen Magnus said with that usual demeanour on her voice.

"You haven't change Helen, you still entertain me." Frankenstein said with a little chuckle. "And who is this boy you have here?"

Will is about to introduce his self when Nikola interrupted. "It's none of your business." Tesla said. Will becomes suddenly confuse by what he did, is he trying to protect him because base on his expression he is.

"I am Dr. Will Zimmerman, I work with Dr. Magnus." neglecting Tesla He still introduced his self.

"A protégé, why all of a sudden Helen?" Frankenstein asked.

"None of your business, enough with the chitchat move away from that man." Magnus said.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Helen." He said and pushed her. He was so fast it stunned Will that he become frozen. Helen was knocked over in the cabinet that opened revealing a hanged lab coat. Nikola attacked Frankenstein that caught him and toppled him over the desk of the surgeon. The surgeon fell face flat on the floor but is still asleep. Will stunned him with the stunner that doesn't have an effect on him at all. He threw the stunner on the floor and was about to get his gun when Frankenstein caught his hand. Will scream in pain as Frankenstein breaks his arms then he hold him by the neck and pulled him up. He was practically choking to death.

"You don't seem to me to be just a protégé of the great Helen Magnus, who are you her son?" Frankenstein said. "The similarities are uncanny but what is this you don't look just like Helen Magnus you also look like Nikola, you two, what have you been up to all this years?" Will can't reply he's just gasping as much air as he could.

"Put him down Frankenstein." Helen said pointing a gun at the abnormal.

"Or what?" Frankenstein yelled.

Before Magnus can shoot Frankenstein, Nikola jumped over the desk and pushed Frankenstein of the wall.

"Or I'm going to bite your head off." Nikola said really pissed.

"What a caring father you turned out to be." Frankenstein said feeling the ache from his body.

Helen shoot him but Frankenstein manage to neglect all the pain and with all force break the wall of the doctor's office and despite Helen Magnus continually shooting him he manage to break the second wall that will lead him outside. Magnus didn't bother to follow him she ran off to Will extremely worried.

"That was just wrong. What is his skin made off?" Will said still gasping for air.

"Let me see your arm?" Magnus said and without a warning look at Will's arm, his elbows where dislocated. She corrected it that led to a loud cry of pain from Will.

"My house isn't far away from here. I have medical supplies in my house." Tesla said. "We should go there."

Magnus agreed with him while Will just looked at the both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Will can't sleep, his arms ache too much. He's in Nikola Tesla's house, his house isn't really fancy as he thought it wold be he was expecting a huge glass house mansion with an indoor swimming pool and a billiards hall I mean considering he's taste for things, Will didn't expect him to live in a simple one story cemented house with a chimney on top and with four small rooms, one of the rooms converted as a tiny laboratory. I mean this isn't what he expects of Nikola Tesla's home but what the heck, it never even cross his mind that he is an offspring of the Serbian inventor.

He stood up and walked out of his room. He's surprise to see the inventor still awake. He hasn't change clothes yet and is drinking wine all alone in the Kitchen.

"I'm glad to see that some things never change." Will said to Tesla.

"How's your arm?" Tesla asked and had a sip on his wine glass

"Hurts like hell but it will heal." Will said getting a wine glass and pouring a wine using his unbroken arm.

"Mind if I take a look?" Tesla said.

"It's fine Magnus said it's fine." Will said irritably answering the question, Tesla looked worried at Will's neck which has a large hand mark coming from Frankenstein.

"You know what stop." Will said putting the wine down on the table. He can't take this out pour of worry coming from Tesla. "This whole being worried thing isn't working for me. It's freaking the shit out of me."

"Yeah me too." Tesla said feeling freaked out just the same. "This is so out of character." He said drinking the last wine on his glass and pouring another glass for his self.

"Seriously, Tesla, since when did you have any concern for my well being?" Will asked.

"Since I find out that you are Helen and I's love child." Tesla said with worry from his eyes. "I've been checking on you every now and then to see what have you been up to. I find myself thinking if you are safe or injured whenever I hear that you are on a mission with Magnus. I know... I know... It's creepy." He said drinking the wine drastically.

Will looked at him intently examining the inventor. "Okay… okay… just stop with the fatherly gestures it's creepy and c'mon Tesla you've known me to be your son for only three months and you know me as Magnus protégé for most of my career. You can act better than a freaky worried father." Will said bursting his emotions.

"Yeah you're right. What am I doing?" Tesla said awaken by the thought.

"You put these wine glasses on the sink I'll have it clean up tomorrow morning." He said and left going to his room.

When Nikola got inside his room Will smirked. What a creep. He told himself. He did as he was told he put the wine glasses on the sink and went into his room.

He noticed the window open, he closed that a while ago, from his back he felt electricity bolting from his body then he collapsed in the bed and Frankenstein put down the stunner in his bed cautiously locked the door and went outside the huge window carrying Will in one arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Will opened his eyes, where is he? He felt weak like the way he felt when Magnus went on that conference and Henry started to attack him like a mad man, Kate also did the same thing to him and the big guy gas them all and there is the fact that when he woke up it's already Wednesday and he just felt like smashing the brains out of Henry and crushing Kate into pieces, he doesn't even care if Kate is a girl.

He is in a stingy house, don't tell me his been kidnapped again? Since he's been in Sanctuary, he's been dead twice, endangered the life of his girlfriend twice and now he's been kidnapped twice. He's actually getting used to all of these. He said to his self.

"Glad you're awake, kid," A voice from behind said to him.

He looked from behind like what is expected, it's Frankenstein, that's when he felt the shackles and chains from his both hands connected to the wall. What the heck, shackles and chains? Really?

Frankenstein moves closer to him, "You have such a beautiful face."

He looked at him intently, "What do you want?" He said with firmness on his voice.

"You're face, you have such a beautiful face like your mothers." He said to him.

He let out a sigh, does any guy from the history books doesn't think his mother is beautiful?

"You know I've been always attracted to your mother, such a fine demeanor and a very attractive woman, too bad he broke my heart like what Mary did to me." He said.

"Pedophilia not a good thing, Mary Shelley was 14 and you were 40 by then right?" He said.

"So they told you about Mary's journal. I've gotten over Mary to tell you the truth. She's a thing from the past. It's your mother that I fancy these days. I really love her you see, and ones I got my face arrange with your help. Magnus, will be mine." Frankenstein said.

"Seriously, why does every historical lunatic has to be romantically involved with Helen Magnus?" He can't help but say it out loud.

Frankenstein didn't answer him. "Ones, I transfer your face to mine, Magnus will have no reason not to like me."

He just stared at him in horror, he knows what he wants now, since, his face is brutally ruptured, he's skin is not enough he needs skin from another person. Oh, there is no way he is going to have his face transferred to his.

"Don't worry it will not hurt that much." He said.

"You're sick." He said to him.

"Oh, I am very sick." Frankenstein said before leaving Will in utter terror.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nikola Tesla is looking intently at the screen monitor, that bastard, if he hates him so much he might as well come to him first. His surveillance cameras where smash into pieces and motion sensors crushed when he woke up this morning. Will is not even in his room. That son of a bitch!

"I already contacted Henry, He's going to find Frankenstein's cold signature." Helen said to him.

"Good." He said still looking intently on the screen.

"He's going to be alright, Nikola." Helen said.

"I know he is." He said coolly, going out of his lab and into the kitchen getting him some wine. "You alright?" He asked Helen.

"Will is an intelligent young man. Frankenstein will not touch him until he finds another doctor to suit his needs." Helen said coolly but Helen's expression is failing her, Nikola knows for a fact that Helen worries so much for her youngest child.

"You want a drink?" Giving Helen a glass of one of his finest wines Helen grabbed it from his hand and drank it in one gulp. Nikola looked at him mystified.

"I'll kill him if he hurts Will." Helen said out loud much to Nikola's surprise.

"You said so yourself. Frankenstein will not hurt him until he finds another oogly doctor to arrange his face." Nikola said.

"It can't be help." Helen said pouring her another wine and drinking it in one gulp again.

"We can't, can we?" Nikola said, Helen look at him meaningfully. "You never stop worrying, don't you?"

"You don't." Helen said, looking at Nikola with sympathy.

Helen's cell phone rings, she looked at the caller ID it's Henry.

"I got it doc." Henry said.

"Where are they?" Helen said on the phone, Nikola is just looking at her with curiosity.

"They are in an old house in the far end of Croatia, I'll give you the coordinates." He said, Helen looked at her phone in the screen the map coordinates of Will's location was shown.

"Thank you Henry." Helen said.

"You give Frankenstein one hell of an ass whooping, will you doc?" Henry said.

"Oh, I will." Helen said then turned off the call before turning to Nikola Tesla.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The coordinates lead them to this abandoned house in the middle of a forest. Figures, Magnus told herself. They slowly opened the front door. It's unlock, why isn't she surprise? She has a feeling that Frankenstein is waiting for her, she just hope they aren't late.

Nikola made a sign that they should go their separate ways to cover more grounds. She followed the vampire. She went to the other side.

"There's nothing here." Nikola said.

"Here either." Helen said.

"Are you sure Wolf boy gave you the right coordinates?" Nikola asked.

"I'm sure Henry did, Frankenstein emits a -.10 cold signature, lower compared to ordinary cadavers." Helen said.

"Maybe, there are a lot of buried dead bodies here and Heinrich confuses it with Franky boy." Nikola said.

Helen just looked at him annoyingly, she knows Henry and she knows his abilities.

They were about to move out when Helen heard a different creaking sound coming from the wooden wall. Helen moved back and forth then she looked at Nikola, who smiled at her meaningfully.

She sat down and opened the loose wood then she found a latch. She opened the latch then in her surprise the floor moved and opened a spiral staircase going down.

"A hidden staircase, how very quaint." Nikola said and smirked.

They walked down the staircase cautiously and as much as possible without a sound. Then they saw Will, he's sitting on a bed with a long chain on his hands talking to Frankenstein.

_"Seriously, why does every historical lunatic has to be romantically involved with Helen Magnus?" They heard Will said._

"Yes, why?" Nikola whispered curiously to her.

Magnus looked at him annoyed.

_"Ones, I transfer your face to mine, Magnus will have no reason not to like me." They heard Frankenstein said._

_They can see the horror in Will's face, the realization of what Frankenstein wants with him._

_"Don't worry it will not hurt that much." Frankenstein said._

_"You're sick." Will said._

_"Oh, I am very sick." They heard Frankenstein said._

"Then let me give you the cure for that." Nikola said out loud then he smiled and winked at Helen then he showed himself to his son's captor.

"Nikola, my friend, here to get your son back?" Frankenstein said.

"As much as it hurts me, yes." Nikola said.

Helen showed herself as well.

"Magnus, what took you so long?" Will asked to Magnus.

"Couldn't find the staircase that will lead here." She replied to Will.

"Well, I just can't give you your son back. Not yet." He said grabbing Will's neck.

Will can't breathe again, what is with this guy and chocking.

"Enough." Magnus said. "You want me don't you? Why don't you just have me instead of my son? I'm here now aren't I?" Frankenstein put Will down.

Tesla looked at her intently.

"Magnus, you don't have to do this." Will said.

"Oh, I have to Will. I am your mother and I can't let anything happen to you." Magnus said.

"But me? I just can't bear to give you away to this moron." Tesla said.

Then in just a blink of an eye, Tesla transformed into a vampire and is standing right next to Frankenstein.

"Boo!" He said to Frankenstein and started attacking him. Will looked Mystified, how did Tesla get there so fast?

Magnus didn't seem to be bothered about it. She took out her gun and started shooting at the chains. Two shots broke off the left chain another two broke off the right chain.

"I'm going to kill you for good this time." Tesla said he was now holding Frankenstein with one hand and turning into a scarier vampire form.

"Tesla, stop. Tesla." Will said. Tesla looked at him eyes black as night and fangs as sharp as nails. "Tesla, he's psychotic, he just needs treatment." Will said to him.

Tesla let him go. "You really are like your mother, helping people who don't need help." He said

Tesla arranged his clothes and moved closer to them living a gasping Frankenstein.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They are back in the new Underground Sanctuary, Henry called for back up and they got Frankenstein confined in the Shoe. Tesla was not with them, he said he was in vacation when he tried to be a good citizen.

"This is so cool, that, is the real life Frankenstein." Henry said looking at the surveillance monitor amazed.

"I don't think you would say that if he tries to kill you." Will said, holding his arm that got strained more because of his capture.

"How's our new resident getting along?" Magnus said walking up to them.

"Settling in well." Will said.

"The motion sensors are active, the insta-ray is ready to shoot just in case our literary character decided to escape and the walls are platinum totally Frankenstein free." Henry said. " Now if you excuse me, I have to go finish some paper work that is passed on to me since Will is to injured to do it." He said looking at Will annoyingly.

"What? I am normal. I heal slowly than you guys do." Will said.

Henry left them living him and Magnus alone.

"How's your arms?" Magnus asked.

"It's fine, I've been through worse." Will said.

"I know that there is something bothering you." Magnus asked.

"It's about Tesla, when did he have super speed?" Will asked.

"He actually has it long before, but he doesn't really use it unless he's provoked to." Magnus said. "The last time I saw him use this was in Vienna."

"Vienna? What's up with Vienna?" Will said.

"Oh, it has something to do with Da Vinci and a UFO." Magnus said moving away.

"A what? UFO? Da Vinci? What happened?" Will asked.

Magnus just gave him a cheeky smile and left Will.

"Magnus? What happened with Da Vinci and the UFO?" Will said following Magnus. Magnus didn't answer him and continued walking "Magnus." He yelled.


End file.
